deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pursuit Force
Pursuit Force is an elite law enforcement agency located in Capital State that specializes in direct armed encounters with adversaries, whether it be on foot or on the bonnet of a speeding car. They are responsible for eradicating multiple criminal and terrorist organizations, ranging from escaped convicts to rogue military groups such as the Warlords and Viper Squad. As their name suggests, Pursuit Force specializes in vehicular combat and are often seen using highly armed vehicles including boats, helicopters, and cars. Their agents are also armed with various small arms in case they are forced to fight outside of their vehicle. Battle vs. Grove Street Families (by KevlarNinja) ﻿Grove St. gang: Pursuit Force: In the Johnson home, Carl Johnson (CJ) is wondering if he shouldgo on the look out for drug dealers or just stay at home.Suddenly, four Grove St. gang members come in and tell CJ about how they just stole a tank. CJ tosses a Sniper Rifle to a homie, stateing, "Great job guys, but the heat is going to be on, so remeber, if it looks like a cop, blow it's head off." So the sniper goes to the roof and sees a Pursuit Force heilcopter and shoots the pilot (Lucy) and it chrashes into some homes nearby. Then a bunch of Pursuit Force cars park in the Cul-de-sac and one Off-Roader parks behind the Johnson house and aims the turret at the house. Meanwhile, inside the kitchen, one of the Grove St. members is pouring some cereal, when suddenly, hundereds of high caliber rounds pierce the wall and the gangster Then Preach shoots the sniper with his M60. Preach then comes in, but CJ sneaks up behind him and slices his throat with his Hunting Knife. One Pursuit Force officer tries to go through the door, but one gangster lights on fire with flamethrower. CJ tells the remaining homies to go to the tank in the garage. When everyone's inside, CJ rams down the door, and drives to the freeway. The Pursuit Force commander follows in the Off-Roader. One Grove St. gangster pops out to shoot, but is shot by the drivers' Stockler and Beck Defender. A second gangster pops up and throws a grenade. The Commander jumps out of the Off-Roader in time, but the driver is killed. The gangster tries to shoot the Commander with his Sub machine gun, but the Commander takes cover and then shoots the gangster with his Stockler and Beck Enforcer. The Commander goes inside the tank and confronts CJ. CJ tries to stab the Commander, but the Commander grabs his hand and cuffs him. On his way out, the Commander turns the tank to the edge of the freeway and places some C-4 on the inside. The Commander waits for the tank to fly off the freeway. Inside the tank, CJ sees the C-4 and says "OH SH-" before the Commander detonates the C-4 in mid air. The Commander sees the charred remains of the tank and then walks away. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle and votes, click here. Battle vs. 3rd Street Saints (by KevlarNinja) 3rd Street Saints: 12345 Pursuit Force: 12345 In a bar in Downtown Stilwater, some 3rd Street Saints are haveing a drink. They don't know that Pursuit Force is about to bust them. On the roof across the street, the Commander is on sniper duty. He sees a drunk Saint stumble out of the ﻿bar, who he shoots. 3rd Street Saints: 1234 As the Commander calls the over Pursuit Force members to go into the bar, the Saint boss, whom is nameless, and his lieutenants, Shaundi, Pierce, and Johnny Gat, see this and decide to go over to the nearby work site. Johnny says "Hold up a sec'." and shoots Pursuit Forces Pilot,, Lucy with his McManus. Pursuit Force: 1234 Ash, Pursuit Forces jumper (the one who goes into hot zones), sees a Purple Mag (a SUV) and places some C-4 under the drivers seat. Meanwhile, Pierce tells the others that he will go and get more Saints, so he runs to his car.......a Purple Mag. 3rd Street Saints: 123 The other Saints run to the work site. Gage, Pursuit Force's driver, sees them and shoots Shaundi in the leg with his Enforcer. They fallow the Saints. Preach, Pursuit Forces Heavy Weapons Guy, finishes the job my shooting Shaundi in the back. 3rd Street Saints: 12 As the two Saints in split up, the four Pursuit Force officers split into pairs, with the Commander and Preach chaseing the Boss and Gage and Ash after Johnny. As Gage and Ash catches up with Johnny, Johnny throws a pipe bomb, killing them both. Pursuit Force: 12 On the roof of the work site, Johnny finds the Boss. Before Johnny can say more then "Yo!", Preach snaps his neck. 3rd Street Saints: 1 The Boss picks up a Sledge Hammer and wacks Preach in the groin, and, when he falls down, the Boss wacks him on the head, which splatters like a watermelon. Pursuit Force: 1 The Commander comes over, but the boss shoots him with his NR4. Pursuit Force: The Boss pulls out can of Purple spray paint. A minute or two later, he backs away, purple all over the Commander. He says, "Purple is a good color on you." and walks away, chuckleing. Winner: 3rd Street Saints Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the 3rd Street Saints won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors